The Doctor and You The second one
by Jade-Mexx
Summary: The Second Book in the Doctor and you series. 2nd POV :)
1. Chapter 1

So Hello! This is a sequel of ones other story; however this could be read alone I suppose :)

* * *

You're happy, sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen drinking tea whilst watching the Doctor trying and failing to make pancakes.

"Doctor," you say putting down your cup and moving over to the stove. "Here let me" He huffs and drags himself away from the stove letting you take the frying pan. You perfectly execute the flip and land the pancake on the plate. "See, not that hard."

The Doctor huffs but accepts the plate that you hand him. "I don't know about this" He says taking a bite into the pancake. " Actually This is amazing."

You smile and boast. "I know"

The Doctor rolls his eyes "Anyway where did you want to go today?"

"Anywhere" You happily say and restart drinking your tea.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor jumps up and run to the console room. You shake your head and then notice the Master come into the room.

"There are pancakes on the side if you want them" You say nudging your head in the direction of the side. The Master grunts and then takes some and sits on the furthest side of the table.

"So," You say trying to make conversation. "How are you?"

"Why do you care?" He snaps back.

"You know what?" you say standing up. "I don't" And you storm out. You take deep breath whilst slowly walking to the console room, you thank the TARDIS for making the corridors seem longer and all your anger seems to leave your body.

"You ready?" the Doctor ask you as soon as you reach the console.

You smile and reply "As I'll ever be" The Doctor grins at you and then the TARDIS goes into flight.

After a few moments of being thrown around the TARDIS stops,

"Doctor" you say worriedly noticing the colour of the TARDIS draining.

"What?" He asks the turns around and sees the console "No no no" He mutters running over and trying to bring the TARDIS back to life.

"Doctor?!" The Master shouts running into the room. "What's going on?"

"Something has drained all the TARDIS's power" The Doctor says hitting the screen trying to get it to work. "Something from the outside."

"Well then." You say casting a worried look at the Doctor. "Shall we go see?"

The doctor grins and then runs to the door and you and the master follow, only to step out into a world you never wanted to see again.

* * *

Emm...So yeah thanks for reading

Disclaimer.- Disclaimed

Jade xx


	2. Chapter 2

"Well." You gulp staring out at the sight before you. It was the town that you once lived in, a small town in the middle of England, nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary, unless you lived there of course. Never again, did you want to see here again not after what happened. The Doctor pulls on your arm and you walk back into the TARDIS.

"Well there's not a lot we can do, we need to wait for her to recharge." The Master says looking suspiciously at you.

"We'll have to sit it out." The Doctor says stroking the controls.

"Why?" The Master asks. "Let's go and explore…Ugh I'm sounding like you."

"No" You snap quickly, "I...I mean it's just a stupid little town, nothing there at all."

"And how would you Know" The Master asks raising his eyebrows at you.

"It's." You take a in a breath.

"We've been here before." The Doctor quickly interjects. "Just a small little town full of farmers."

The Master looks at the Doctor and then at you and back at the Doctor, and walks into the depths of the TARDIS.

"You okay"? The Doctor asked once the Master left.

You try to think of words but you struggle remembering how to talk.

"We'll be out of here soon." The Doctor says reassuringly and then goes to tinker with the TARDIS leaving you standing there.

After a few moments of composing your inner self, you walk back to the kitchen and start to find the ingredients you need to bake cookies.

"What the cookie dough ever do to you?" the Doctor asks as he comes into the rooms and sees you quite harshly rolling out the dough.

"Nothing" You say and continue to batter the dough. The Doctor moves over to stand behind you and takes the rolling pin of off you.

"What!" You shout. "I was bloody using that"

"Yeah and you were going to hurt someone, or yourself, using it." The Doctor says putting it in the dishwasher. "We can leave now. The TARDIS is recharged enough, but we may have to stop of in Cardiff."

"I..." You start but don't find the energy. "Good, Cardiff why?" You ask instead.

"Well there's a rift in time and space…" The Doctor starts and goes on a rant but you don't really pay attention.

"What?" You blink after a few minutes.

"You sure you're okay?" The Doctor asks you.

"Yeah." You bluntly say. "Now, Cardiff?"

"Allons-Y!" The Doctor shouts and then runs to the console room and the TARDIS comes into flight.

* * *

Okay..So thanking you for reading :)

It may seem confusing but you'll figure out what happened very soon..

Disclaimer-Disclaimed.

Un-beta'd Sorry.

Thank you for reviews and fav and stuff it really makes me happy :)

Jade xx


	3. Chapter 3

You carefully place the slightly battered cookies in the stove oven and go to meet the Doctor and Master who are leaning against the console.

"Took you long enough" The Master mutters. You roll your eyes and head for the door.

"What's in Cardiff, and when are we?" You ask opening the door and stepping outside In the town centre.

"2009." The Doctor say stepping out sniffing the air.

"You can't tell by sniffing the air." You say looking at him in disbelief.

"Who says I can't, you never know" The Doctor says mysteriously looking at you.

"Well I do and you can't" the Master says ruining his fun.

"So?" You question.

"Well as well as needing to refuel someone needs our help and this is when he wanted me to come" The Doctor admits

"That explains it" you say, "Who's that?" you ask pointing to the man in the coat running towards.

"Hello" The Man smiles at you when he reaches you the Doctor and the Master.

"Stop it!" The Doctor Warns.

"I was just saying Hello." The Man says pretending to be offended.

"Well, if he may not say hello then I shall." You declare and then smile at the Man. "Hello, and who may you be"

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack says taking your hand and kissing the back of it.

"Pleasure to meet you" You say slightly blushing. The Doctor rolls his eyes and then Jack turns his attention to the Master, Jack pulls his gun out and points it straight at the Master.

"Woah," You say. "Jack. Maybe you should put the gun down ehy"

"What are you doing with him?" He asks the Doctor.

"Jack, It's fine," The Doctor says reassuringly. "He's changed."

"God if he's changed what was he before" You mutter under your breath, Jack lowers then gun and then leads you and the Master and the Doctor away from the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" you ask as you notice that you are walking further and further away from the TARDIS.

"The Hub" Jack says not really giving you an answer. You roll your eyes but keep up with them, after a while you reach the Roald Dahl Plass,

"What?" You question, Jack just smiles at you and steps into something you're not quite sure of.. "What?" You say again and then the Doctor motions for you to follow. After you step inside this thing you see that it's a lift. "A lift?"

" A secret lift." Jack smiles at you, you get out and walk into a room, "Welcome to TorchWood."

* * *

So. Yep. This is more of a filler-y chapter sorry but it needed to be done.

Disclaimer- Not mine .

Un-beta'd Sorry darlings x

Jade x

Ooh and Jack and TorchWood is after Owen and Tosh Died and after the Journey's end.

And Also...You'll most likely find out why You didn't what happened at that place next chapter.. Most likely.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack leads you into one of the most magnificent rooms you've ever seen, there's alien tech everywhere and it's all so secret base, you love it.

"So you work here?" You ask in amazement and then ask, "How come it's all so secret?"

"So people don't find out about it," The Master rolls his eyes at you.

You mutter something about not asking him, and follow Jack and the Doctor who seem to be in deep conversation,

"So you need us to transport it back," The Doctor clarifies.

"Yep." Jack shrugs.

"And that's it?" The Doctor asks speciously.

"It's contained and awaiting trial in the 52nd Century." Jack explains as you follow him to what you assume are prison cells.

"(Y/N) I think you should wait up stairs." The Doctor tells you,

"Don't think so spaceman." You tell the Doctor and push past him and catch up with jack. "So what is it exactly?"

Jack doesn't tell you instead he pushed open the last door and that's when you see it, the thing you've been running from most of your life, you pale and clumsily step backwards falling into the doctors arms, you can't talk as you break free and run out of the door back up and out of Torchwood, you run trying to find a way to breath, your mind racing back to what happened on that frightful night;

_The year 2034, on your home planet Debalie,_

_"(y/n) are you coming to tributenal?" Your best friend Maddie asks you._

_You sigh and then pick yourself up of off the bed "I suppose, it is required of me."_

_You and Maddie walk together to the top of the hill where the rest of the village is waiting along with the Queen of exdora._

_"Citizens', today we chose who goes to the creature, so that we may live.." She starts but you and Maddie aren't listening, you never do just wait in fear, those who go to the monster never return. "And now for the choosing."_

_You wait in anxiety, everyone's holding their breath waiting and wondering who's going to their most certain death, you don't realize it's you, not till Maddie grips you tightly in a hug and 2 armed solider come your way to drag you to the boat. You try and scream but you know it's pointless; you are most certainly going to die. They inject you with something that makes you tired and you fall asleep thinking of what life used to be._

_You're surprised as you awake, thinking that you most defiantly should have been dead by now. You realize that you're near a beach and you slowly get of off the boat and walk on the sand. That's where it's waiting for you. The creature you all feared, just looks like a man, a blonde hair man with a slight tan comes towards you._

_"You're the peasant they sent me this year." He chuckled_

_"Oh we shall have great fun" and with that he grabs your writs and binds them with rope and drags you screaming into one of the caves. He's tied you up against one of the rocks and brings out his weapons of choice._

_"This shall hurt my pet." He promises you with a gleam in his eye, but before he can take his knife to your body a new man comes from the entrance._

_"Sorry to interrupt" He says looking at the other man. "But..." He says and points a device at your writs which releases the rope; he grabs your hand and tells you to run. Before you know you're in some strange place and you don't even know your saviours name._

_"I'm the Doctor."_

Present day, Cardiff,

You lean against the railing that nears the bay letting the wind run through your hair.

"You okay?" The Masters voice surprises you and you realize that he's been standing next you for the last few mins

"Just fine." You mumble, not looking at him.

The Doctor and Jack run over to you and the Master both asking if you're okay and you snap a little.

"Sorry." You tell them afterwards.

"We don't have to do this." The Doctor tells you, "They'll send another ship, it'll just take longer."

"We do," You tell him. "Now let's go lock up this bastard."

* * *

I apologize for the stupidly long wait and the shittiness of this chapter. I will try and update at least once a week, again I'm really sorry x

Jade x


End file.
